Ginzuishou Effect
by Belladonna Jaide
Summary: Star Wars crossover. Jedi all over the galaxy are disappearing or turning up dead, and Obi-wan’s only clue is the word ‘ginzuishou.’ But who, or what is ginzuishou? And why is Mistress 9 hunting Jedi? R+R


GINZUISHOU EFFECT

A Star Wars fanfiction by Belladonna Jaide (sailorpluto66@sailorvenus.org)

-----------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the StarWars characters, though I wish I did. Lucas Films and them own those characters. I don't even own Mistress Nine! She belongs to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi! ^_^

-----------------------------------------

**FORWARD:** (a.k.a. a "formal" Author's Note.)

Hello minna, it's been quite awhile since I've written anything, and it's been like 5 months since I've posted anything on ff.net! ^_^" However, I was looking back over some thing I had written over the summer, and I saw this little number. It's chapter one of a story I just can't bear to chuck out the window yet, and so I fixed it up a bit, and posted it here. There IS more to the story, much MUCH more, but I've just been too shy to put it out. ^^" You don't often see many Sailor Moon/Star Wars crossovers around here, after all. However, if you decide you like it, let me know: via email if you want quick response, or just leave a nice review. ^^

However, I do warn you, the story's a bit dark, and I have only odd chapters done. (meaning all the exciting parts have been written, I just have to write the BORING parts. Ugh. How boring. _ ) ^^ but I do have a soft spot for this story.^^ If you read this chapter, and are a bit confused, don't worry, because you're SUPPOSED to be confused! Everything should start to become clearer in around, say, chapter 3. ^_^  Ok, here's the official, long-version summary for the story:

Takes place 1 year, 6 months after the Jedi Qui-gon's death in Episode One. Jedi all over the galaxy are disappearing or turning up dead, and the Jedi Council's only clue as to the "why's" of the situation is one word uttered from the lips of a dying Jedi apprentice: "ginzuishou." But the meaning of the word is still a mystery to the Council. Is this 'ginzuishou' a person? A place? A weapon of some sort? The Jedi Council sends Jedi knight Obi-wan Kenobi, along with his young padawan Anakin Skywalker, to investigate the murders. Meanwhile, back in Crystal Tokyo, on 30th-century Earth, Neo-Queen Serenity and Hotaru Tomoe have both disappeared from the palace on the same night! And the holy Ginzuishou is also gone! The whole kingdom is in an uproar, so the inner and outer sailor senshi split up to search for their Queen and missing companion. Their only lead is Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror, which has revealed that further clues are hidden in the Star Wars galaxy. While all this is happening, poor Chibi-usa has started having disturbing and terrifying nightmares! It is also revealed that Mistress Nine, reborn, is now an agent working for Darth Sidious, along with a few other deadly and beautiful baddies from the Sailor Senshi's past. The Sailor Senshi must team up with Obi-wan and Anakin if they're ever going to find Hotaru and the Queen, but before either will be able to find what they're looking for, they'll have to wade their way through deadly traps, magical warfare, and political intrigue. ^^ "(that summary sounds so corny…)

Well, anyways, the story is basically just like an RPG video game. Obi-wan travels to different places around the galaxy, meeting familiar characters from Sailor Moon in disguise, and meets up with various Sailor Senshi and gets them to "join his party." So all the Sailor Senshi are in the story, except for Usagi ("Neo-Queen Serenity"), who only appears at the end. Do you hear me? This is NOT a Usagi story! Even though she DOES play an important part in the story, you won't see her at all. Instead, different parts of the story focus on different Sailor Senshi, and maybe at the end, for those of you who are into romance and pairings and such, you can decide for yourself who ends up with Obi… O yeah, and one more thing to add: in trying to keep the Star Wars universe intact, the Sailor Moon one became a little AU to work with the story better. Just thought I'd let you know. Well, now that I've just explained my whole story to you, *sigh* let's see if you'd like me to continue posting it after you read this first chapter… it's short, I know, but I'm nervous, cut me a break, ok?! This story is my BABY! ;_; so be careful and please don't trash it! (I am so lame… -_-; )

**PROLOGUE**

Fear permeated the Jedi's heart and soul, and blurred his vision as he ran through the dark. His padawan was running not too far behind, trying to keep up with his hurried pace. Suddenly, the terrible creature appeared right in front of him, a tall, dark silhouette against the starry night. She floated in the air just a few feet above the ground before him, bringing his flight to a halt.

"Going somewhere?" the shadow purred silkily. Cold sweat stood out upon his brow, but the Jedi managed to collect himself enough to step back into defensive stance. He ignited his lightsaber with a hiss, and warily eyed his opponent. The challenger chuckled in amusement. "Playing the tiger now, are we, Jedi? This will not do at all." With a flick of her wrist she sent him flying into a wall. The Jedi tried to use the Force to defend himself, but discovered he couldn't for some reason. He was barely able to remember to relax his body before impact, but even then, he heard the crack of his bones snapping as he crashed into the wall, and dizzying pain flooded his body. Cold fear and panic gripped him as all he could think of dazedly was, _I'm cut off from the Force!?! That's impossible!! If I can't tap into the Force, I'm as good as dead!!!_

The dark figure that had been chasing him walked slowly and purposely towards him with full knowledge of this handicap. Reading his thoughts, she said with a note of satisfaction in her voice, "O, you'll be worse than dead when I'm finished with you, Jedi." She brushed a strand of her long black hair back behind one ear and laughed. "By the time I'm finished with you, your _hoste_ will be mine."

"What are you?!" the Jedi asked in horror. He grimaced in pain. "Who are you?!"

The glowing purple orbs that were his abuser's eyes narrowed with sinister intent as she slowly raised a delicate hand to finish him off. She smiled an evil smile.

"You may call me **Mistress Nine**." Dark purple energy gathered in her palm, and she directed it towards the broken man leaning against the wall. He never stood a chance …

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

Obi-wan Kenobi felt a subtle disturbance in the Force. He glanced over at Anakin, and could tell that he had felt it too. The little boy gave him a questioning glance, and opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-wan didn't give him the chance. He said, masking his own fears from the boy, "It's probably nothing Ani, I wouldn't worry about it."

Except that he did worry about it. A lot.

In just 6 months, 6 Jedi had either suddenly disappeared while out on missions, or had been found dead with a black star burned into their foreheads. No one could figure out how they had died, or how they could have vanished without a trace without creating even the tiniest ripple in the Force. The whole situation was unnerving --- someone was out to get the Jedi . . . and was succeeding. Obi-wan attempted to shrug off the sinister thoughts and fears that were creeping into his mind, and managed to paste a false smile on his face for Anakin's benefit.

"Keep your mind on the Force, Anakin, and the here and now. Remember, concentrate on the living moment…"

* * * * * *

Chancellor Palpatine eased the cowl hood of his dark Sith robes over his head to obscure his face from view, and settled himself into the empty chair. "You may enter, Mistress Nine," he called softly. He waited, fixing his gaze on the dark curtained doorway at the far end of the room, until he heard the sounds of a door being opened and carefully shut. He then watched as Mistress Nine brushed aside the dark heavy draperies that hung across the doorframe as she stepped into the room.

"Ah, Mistress Nine." Palpatine said, acknowledging her presence. "Only good things to report, I hope?"

She bowed respectfully to him before approaching the raised dais where he sat.

Mistress Nine was a very beautiful woman: she had deep purple eyes that glowed with a florescent purple light when ever she was enraged, or was using her powers. She had glossy black hair that was so long it reached past the floor, fanning out behind her, and she walked with such grace and poise that the long lovely locks didn't ever seem to trouble her. Her skin was fair and her neck slender. She was tall and imposing, and had long manicured fingernails that looked as if they could be used as a weapon. Today she wore a sleeveless navy-blue vest with a stand-up collar, and she wore an elegant, ankle-length black skirt.

She tossed a strand of hair over her shoulder as she walked purposefully toward him, and answered with a satisfied smile: "Everything is going according to plan, Darth Sidious. The Jedi you had specified has been . . . eliminated."

"And his apprentice?"

"His apprentice is no longer a threat to you."

"You have killed him?"

"He will be dead within 24 hours."

Palpatine (or rather, Sidious) narrowed his eyes and glared down at Mistress Nine. "I thought I had told you specifically to kill the apprentice. Are you so incapable of following instructions? Or was the apprentice just too much for you to handle?"

Mistress Nine's eyes seemed to glow faintly with anger for a moment but she quickly mastered herself and replied carefully, "I am sorry, Lord Sidious," She said, bowing low on her knee before him. "I just thought it would be polite to send the Jedi a gift, that's all. I meant no offense."

Sidious glared hard at the top of Mistress Nine's head. "You have served me well so far, Mistress Nine, I would hate for you to disobey me now." His tone of voice suggested that this was a threat. He leaned back on his throne. "In future, consult me before making decisions that contradict my instructions."

"Of course, Dark One." She replied, her eyes never leaving the floor.

He motioned for her to rise, and she did so, slowly, before tentatively lifting her gaze from the floor to just beyond Sidious' left shoulder (meeting his gaze would be a sign of disrespect).

"Your next mission will be to infiltrate the private research labs of Dr. Soichi Tomoe and steal his latest project, 'Daimon', for my own scientists to study. The Daimon look like small, seed-like, white capsules; they will be easy to recognize."

"No Jedi this time?" Mistress Nine inquired.

"No. I am telling you to do this mission because Dr. Tomoe's research is revolutionary, and I need it for my own private purposes."

"Of course, Dark Master."

"You will receive more detailed information on this mission once you return to your apartment. Pack light and leave immediately. I'm sure this mission won't be more than a walk in the park for you, but it is always wise to prepare, so you may select any weapons you think you will need from my private armory."

Mistress Nine raised her eyebrows slightly. _So. She thought. __These Daimon must be important to Darth Sidious. I wonder what he plans to do with them? She, of course, (unbeknowst to Sidious) knew exactly what Daimon were, and what their intended use was. But she wasn't about to tell him. __Let him think I am just another of his mindless minions! If he knew the truth of who he was dealing with, he would not dare__ to order me around. But he is of better use to me this way . . . especially since I have a personal mission of my own to complete._

"I shall leave immediately, Lord Sidious." She said with a final sweeping bow. "And will return in a week with the materials you have requested." Her purple eyes glittered with anticipation.

"I have no doubts whatsover, Mistress Nine." He replied gravely, dismissing her.

* * * * * *

After Mistress Nine had left, Palpatine sat in the dark of the small room he affectionately called his "Throne Room", contemplating his new employee. She was beautiful, smart, precise, and lethal, with a flare for command. And she also had an unknown past and no living family whatsoever. This made her one of his most valuable assets . . . and one of the deadliest and most dangerous assassins in this galaxy. She could go far in the chain of command, and be very successful -- if he let her. 

He had found that he could bind his pawns closer to himself by making them depend solely on him and his goodwill. He didn't care to treat Mistress Nine any different. Yet . . . there was something sinister he didn't like about her. His finely tuned Sith instincts told him to be wary of her, for he did not know what her motives were. He could not sense her presence in the Force either. By all accounts, in terms of the Force, _Mistress Nine did not exist_. Yet here she was, in the flesh, harvesting Jedi corpses like a farmer harvests wheat. 

He decided he did not like what he could not control, and if Mistress Nine showed any signs of  becoming too powerful, she would be … eliminated. 

* * * * * *

~~~

oooh. So what do you think? Leave me a review, pretty please?


End file.
